


Почему У Нас Нет Хороших Вещей

by Fioryairish



Series: Красная Команда Приколистов [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The boys are hurt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот почему Красная Команда не может иметь хороших вещей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему У Нас Нет Хороших Вещей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why We Don't Have Nice Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513115) by [lordjenjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen). 



> _Пока не бечено_

Троица ввалилась в свою квартиру на пятом этаже сквозь открытое окно. Костюмы всех троих были изодраны в лохмотья, а двоим не помешало бы наложить парочку повязок. А вот третий, хоть и пострадал сильнее остальных, был способен без проблем излечиться сам. Так что вместо того, чтобы отправиться в ванную за аптечкой, Уэйд просто-напросто рухнул на диван лицом вниз.

\- Уэйд, ты заливаешь кровью обивку, – простонал Питер.

Уэйд пробурчал в подушку что-то насчёт покупки нового дивана завтра.

Мэтт свалился поверх Уэйда. 

\- Естественно, ты от этого не отвертишься. Я бы посоветовал купить кожаный, чтобы легче было отмывать кровь, но я ненавижу скрип кожи. 

Следом, дополняя лежбище котиков, на Мэтта приземлился Питер.

\- Нет никакого смысла покупать новый. Мы угробим его за неделю.

\- Я просто почищу этот, - сказал Уэйд, оторвав голову от подушки.

Два одеялка пробормотали нечто одобрительное, ни на йоту не сдвинувшись с места и даже не пытаясь перебинтовать собственные кровоточащие раны.

Через несколько минут голос Уэйда нарушил тишину:

\- Знаете, именно поэтому у нас нет хороших вещей.

\- Я думал, это из-за случая с тостером, - сообщил Мэтт.

\- А я уверен, что это из-за #TokyoDebacle2013,* – протянул Питер с вершины их пирамиды.

Остальные согласно отозвались:

\- #TokyoDebacle2013 #NeverForget*.

Троица повалялась так ещё немного и вскоре сверху начало доноситься тихое посапывание. Уэйд, залечивший к тому моменту все раны, принял это за сигнал к действию. Выбравшись из-под спящих тел, он пошёл в ванную за бинтами – ему пора было становиться медсестричкой для своих парней. А об их костюмах и о диване он позаботится утром.

**Author's Note:**

> *#ТокийскийРазгром2013  
> *#НикогдаНеЗабывай


End file.
